


(almost) like you love me

by Cronomon



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronomon/pseuds/Cronomon
Summary: There are worse things than finding out a cute girl has a crush on you. Even if she doesn't know it yet.





	(almost) like you love me

_Ah. I messed up._

It was a little late for that thought to cross Aya's mind. Still, once it did, time started moving again, and she could feel heat rushing to her face, and blood pounding in her ears.

The fall hadn’t been a bad one — at least, she thought. Guilt flooded into her when she realized it was Hina who’d taken the brunt of the impact. The girl in question was lying on her back underneath her, blinking owlishly, like she hadn’t quite gotten a grasp on the situation yet.

Aya could relate to that. It was usually her feeling that way, after all.

Just not this time.

Aya willed herself to move, to get off, apologize, anything, but her limbs remained frozen, and she’d forgotten how to speak. Hina, who usually couldn’t be paid not to give her opinion on something, wasn’t speaking either.

Now that she thought about it, Hina hadn’t made a noise since their collision. Aya started to worry if maybe the fall _had_ been a bad one.

Concern made her heart jump to her throat, and also apparently managed to find her voice, and she gasped out, “Hina, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“Uh— wha?”

Hina’s eyebrows suddenly shot up. Awakened from her trance, her eyes went wide, and then the next moment they narrowed again. A smirk began to grow on her face as she took in the situation.

Well. If that wasn’t a sign that she was back to normal.

“Oh?” Hina drawled, laughter teasing her words. “Aya, getting pretty bold, are we?”

Aya frowned. “Don’t even start.”

Hina sniggered, and Aya just sighed and leaned back.

Folding her arms across her chest, she puffed out her cheeks in the best “stern leader” expression she could muster and scolded, “Geez, you really worried me! What were you doing, spacing out like that?”

“Hmm? Isn’t it Aya’s fault that we fell in the first place, though?” Hina pointed out mildly, in that matter-of-fact manner of hers that was somehow both innocent and piercing at the same time.

Abruptly, Aya felt her confidence begin to deflate. It was a painfully familiar sensation, one that seemed much more frequent whenever she spoke to Hina, really. She opened her mouth to respond, but the other girl wasn’t done.

“Ah, but just now was kind of my bad, I guess.” Her words came out a little faster than usual. Aya squinted. Hina propped herself up on the backs of her forearms. “Anyway… you’re still on me, you know?”

“Huh? O-oh, sorry.” Aya hated how quickly she let situations turn on her, or maybe just how easily Hina seemed to be able to turn them in general.

In any case, she scrambled off, trying to ignore the fact that she’d just been all but straddling her fellow band member and hoping to god that Hina wouldn’t comment on it.

“Well, these kinds of things happen, too, don’t they?” Maya’s voice rang out just then, and Aya almost screamed.

Eve added, “I’m glad you two are okay!”

Ignoring the flush crawling up her neck for the second time in, what, two minutes, Aya turned and offered a hand to Hina. Hina flashed a smile and accepted, allowing Aya to pull her up, but she didn’t miss the way Hina glanced around, as though she was also surprised to see the rest of the band in the room, as though she’d also forgotten that they’d been there the whole time.

Aya’s brows knitted together.

Evidently, Chisato noticed the same thing, because she asked, “Are you certain you’re alright, Hina?”

“Never better,” Hina chirped. She paused for a moment, and then scratched at her cheek. “Mm, well, I guess there is something kind of weird, though…”

Aya tilted her head. “What is it?” She looked at Hina, whose eyes were brimming with curiosity and confusion, and in retrospect, she could not possibly have been less prepared for her response.

“Aya, have your eyes always been that pretty?”

Aya thought she might have blacked out for a second.

“Wha— have my _what?_ ”

“Your eyes. They’re really nice, all of a sudden.”

Last quip aside, Aya could feel herself forgetting to breathe.

Hina’s arms were folded against her chest as she frowned, obviously deep in thought. “Right? That’s the thing. Aya’s usually pretty average, but lately it’s been getting harder and harder to look away from her.”

Aya covered her mouth. Behind her, Chisato let out a quiet giggle, and Maya whistled lowly.

Oblivious as ever, Hina went on. “I mean, I’m used to not understanding stuff when it comes to other people… I guess. But I definitely don’t get this one at all.”

“You sure don’t,” Maya commented in a dry tone, an amused smile curling on her lips.

Hina perked up immediately. “Hm? Maya, are you saying you do?” She bounded up to the other girl in a flash. “Hey, come on, tell me! It’s really weird, isn’t it?”

“Mm, it might be a bit rude to call it weird, exactly.” At that, Maya glanced over at Aya, who was still too busy heating up in the face to say anything.

Chisato laughed again, louder this time, and patted Aya on the back comfortingly. Aya shot her a helpless look. Chisato had the audacity to actually wink back.

“Hina,” Chisato said patiently, “don’t you think that in order to find out what’s changed so much about Aya, it would make sense to simply spend more time with her?”

Aya sputtered. Hina made a face.

“It’s not as though I haven’t thought about it,” she confessed. She put her hands behind her head and scuffed the floor with her shoe. “But, uh… I just don’t really like that idea.” She looked uneasy all of a sudden.

A strange feeling that could almost be called disappointment began to settle in Aya’s stomach. She tried to ignore it and force a smile. “Y-yeah? I didn’t think I was that bad to be around.” She punctuated her words with a laugh that came out more like a cough.

Hina looked at her. Aya swallowed hard.

_This isn’t fair… why am I sweating so much when she’s the one talking like this?_

“You’re not,” Hina told her, a puzzled expression on her face. “I told you before, didn’t I? You’re really interesting to be around.”

“Uh… huh.”

Hina let out a heavy sigh. “I just meant ‘cause… well, being around Aya makes my head go kind of… fuzzy? Or something like that. It’s hard to think, and I don’t like it. It’s not you, Aya.” She offered a smile, a rare, reassuring one, and Aya thought she felt her heart stutter for a second, which was _ridiculous._

She squeaked out, “Gotcha.”

Eve gasped just then, making the universal “I get it now!” gesture.

Maya remarked, “This is really something.”

Chisato, apparently taking in enough amusement for one day, just smiled and clapped her hands together. “Well now, in any case, we really should be carrying on with practice. Aya, Hina, you two can sort this out on your own afterwards, I trust?”

“Oh? If Chisato says so, it’s no problem.” Hina turned to her, all easy smiles and breezy words once again.

Aya was more baffled. _Did… did Chisato just… make it so we_ have _to?_

The knowing look Chisato shot her was all the answer she needed.

_She can’t be serious._

“Aya?” Chisato prompted in a tone that said otherwise.

“Well, I… I don’t want to make Hina do anything she’s not comfortable with—.”

“Aw, if I said I can do it, I can do it,” Hina cut her off.

Aya looked at her, and her eyes were alight, glowing with something like wonder, or whimsy, or wishing on a star.

“It’s weird, though?" Hina mused. "I know I said I didn’t like being alone with Aya, but I’m suddenly kind of excited now.” She grinned, brightly. Aya sucked in a sharp breath.

“I mean, if you’re absolutely sure…”

“I’ve never been more positive about anything,” Hina promised. Her smile reminded Aya of sunshine, or the sight from onstage. Warm. Exhilarating. Something she never wanted to end.

It hadn't always been that way, had it?

The band retreated, turning to their instruments, flipping through their sheet music. Hina plucked at her guitar's strings with ease. She had perfect pitch (because of course she did) and she tuned with a cheerful hum, as though the past few minutes hadn't even happened.

Aya watched her, and watched her some more. In her chest, she thought she might have felt something spark. Something fond, something gentle. Something a little like love.

Well. There were worse things than finding out a cute girl had a crush on you. Even if she didn't know it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this last year and didn't like it enough to post until now lmaoo
> 
> title taken from the mowgli's "summertime"


End file.
